


stranger?

by bonkyboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghosts, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkyboy/pseuds/bonkyboy
Summary: Transferred from my wattpad.ghostbur doesn't recognise ghostschlatt, but he tries his best.this can be seen as either platonic or romantic I don't really mind, but it was written with platonic intent, so please don't come at me.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 34





	stranger?

There's a stranger here. Another ghost, just like me. However unlike me, people who are alive seem to be unable to see him, or they are ignoring him, which seems incredibly rude.

I don't know you.

But maybe if they can't see you, then you need a friend.

I want to know you.

You don't look scary or bad at all. You just look lonely. You're a ram, pale and wearing a blue sweater. Whenever we pass each other, we wave in politeness. You seem to know me.

But I don't know you.

**.. / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- --..-- / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / .-- .- -. - / - --- / -.- -. --- .-- / -.-- --- ..-**

I'm sitting on the edge of the crater, legs dangling over the edge and staring over the gape in the Earth's crust. The ram is below me on the rebuilt podium, he's sitting on the blocks with the flag on the front. He's holding something in his hands that I can't quite see. I decide there's no time like the present. I walk down to the podium and he watches me as I go to sit on the chair in front of him, the president's chair. I turn around so that I'm facing him and my legs fall over the back of the chair. 

"Hey. I've been meaning to ask you- but what's your name?" I ask the ram, I now see he was holding a small gold crown. He places the crown on his head, he seems confused. "Uh, it's Schlatt? You don't remember that, Wilbur?" Schlatt respond to me. He has an American accent, which I don't think I expected, then again I don't know what I expected- "I don't remember a lot as far as I have been told," I turned around for a moment to examine the crater "I have been told I did this to L'Manberg, but I don't know why I would do that." I explain to Schlatt. The ram seems to be in thought for a moment. "So... you don't remember me? Anything I did?" he asked me. "No." I simply respond, Schlatt has a look on his face that I can't describe. He seems relieved, but also sad.

"Do you want to remember me?" Schlatt asked. "I'm not sure... from the sounds of it the things I don't remember have been bad things so I don't think I need to remember the old Schlatt. I think I want to know this one." I answered, smiling a little.

**.. .----. -- / ... --- / . -..- -.-. .. - . -.. / - --- / -.- -. --- .-- / -.-- --- ..- --..-- / .--- ... -.-. .... .-.. .- - -**

You're so excited to have a friend. It makes me feel sorry I didn't befriend you before now. You want to show me everything you love, every interest you have. Even if I don't really care for them, it's nice to see you as full of life as a ghost can be. You like the ocean. You like flowers. 

You even like listening to the things I like. You let me read my books to you. You build things with me.

**-.-. .- -. / .. / -.- -. --- .-- / -.-- --- ..- / -- --- .-. . ..--..**

Sometimes I'm left wondering what old Schlatt was like. I've heard stories about him and apparently people don't like him. He seems nice though, maybe he changed when he died just like I did. 

But then again I don't remember how he was. He could lie to me as much as he wanted and I'd be unable to prove him wrong. 

Maybe I want to ask him who he was. Did we know each other? Maybe I want to know him more. 

****.. .----. .-.. .-.. / -.- -. --- .-- / -.-- --- ..- / -- --- .-. .** **

I meet you at my crane. You're standing there waiting for me. 

****.--. .-.. . .- ... . / .--- ..- ... - / - . .-.. .-.. / -- . .-.-.-** **

"Schlatt. I really want to know what you were like before we died." I say to him. He seems reluctant but he does respond. "You didn't win the election, Will. I did." he pulled his little crown off of his head and fidgeted with it like he had done when we first became friends. "I exiled you from L'Manberg as soon as I became president. We were good friends before that. I don't know why I did it. It was dumb." He smiled to himself a little. "I got sad after that. I drank so fucking much." He started laughing a little "I had a stroke during the war you fought to take L'Manberg back." He avoided looking me in the eyes. 

"Tell me about what it was like when we were friends." I asked. Schlatt looked back up at me. "We had a lot of fun. We would play games where we would survive global warming and there was one time TNT rained from the sky and I- I wielded two swords and you called me Blades." he smiled. I don't remember any of this. But it does seem like a fun time. I do want to remember it. 

Why don't I remember it? I thought I was meant to remember the good things and forget the bad things? Surely if all this was so good then I would remember it. Maybe knowing Schlatt would make me remember the bad things like losing the election. 

I can forgive that though, because elections don't always end your way and it wasn't his fault. 

"I remember." 

****-... ..- - / - .... .- -. -.- / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / .. / -.- -. --- .-- / -.-- --- ..- / -. --- .-- .-.-.-** **


End file.
